


Tesco

by SimoneShipsIt



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: I'm not good at tags, M/M, Other, Thirteen is the best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimoneShipsIt/pseuds/SimoneShipsIt
Summary: The Doctor is an inter-dimensional space traveler with a blue box and a screwdriver.Jona is a closeted kid from Central London trying to make it through senior year with a side job at Tesco and a major crush on his lab partner in chemistry.Jona is not prepared for alien ectoplasm in Aisle Seven.This is my first fic, sorry if it's rough, but I hope you enjoy!





	1. Ectoplasm

Jona had never seen anything like it before.

He got this job at Tescos three months ago to get some extra money before he moved out. He had read the booklets, the customer pamphlets, an all the numerous work manuals. He was ready for anything-he thought.

He stared up at the ceiling at the strange, glowing lump above the chip shelf. It seemed to be breathing. He slowly grabbed the mop from the supply closet and dialed his manager. He swatted at the lump, and it promptly fell on the floor. He placed a slippery floor sign over it. Now, as long as no inquisitive ne'er-do-wells came peeking at it, he would be fine. He put the phone down.

At that exact moment, he walked in.

Jona dropped the mop. Shit. Way to blow it. "Hey," the boy said, walking through the aisle and picking up some chips. Jona looked up from where he had curled up in a ball to hide.

Matt.

Perfect, precious Matt, with swoopy brown hair and glowing blue eyes. Jona had Maths with him. He passed him in the hall every day, with his cool, collected swagger and his distant smile.

"Are you gonna get up off the floor?"

Whoops. Jona shook himself out of his dreaming. "Heh, uh, ye, erm..." He stumbled. Matt chuckled. "Didn't mean to startle you," he said. He looked over to the Slippery Floor sign. "What spilled?" he asked. Jona's face went red. "NOTHING." he blurted. Matt walked over to it, saying,"If nothing's there, you should pick it up then, right?" He slowly picked up the sign. And then Matt saw it.

And then Jona saw it.

And they both screamed.


	2. The Doctor Enters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get some help.

The Doctor was halfway across the galaxy when she got the distress signal. "Ooh, Earth! This should be fun!" she exclaimed. She shook Yasmin awake.   
"Wha?"  
"Someone is in distress!" The Doctor said gleefully. She pulled the lever and went soaring through space.

When they arrived, it was wholly unremarkable. "A Tesco? Really?" The Doctor grumbled. She brandished her sonic screwdriver and she and Yasmin entered the store as the bell jingled.

First, they saw two teenage boys huddled in a supply closet. Then they saw the alien.

It was lying in a puddle of ectoplasm, breathing sharply. Hurt, but still alive and dangerous.

A Dalek.

"Oh dear," The Doctor said.

One of the boys, the taller of the two with keen blue eyes said, "Are you two the police?" The smaller one looked at him and sighed lovingly.

"Oh goodness, no!" The Doctor threw her head back and laughed. The tall one squinted."Well, why are you here?" he asked bluntly.

"We handle aliens and things! It's much more exciting, I think," The Doctor said, winking.  
"Anywho," she continued, "What you have here is very dangerous, and whoever disturbed it is terribly doomed." She looked at the two boys. "You there!" She pointed to the small one. "What's your name?" He gulped. "Uh...Jona..." He whispered. He got quieter. "I...um...I swatted at it...with a broom..."  
The Doctor looked at him then exclaimed, "Well! What a brave soul! But don't worry, I'm The Doctor, so it's fine. You'll be fine!" She leaned towards the tall one and whispered to him. "Name?"  
"Matt."  
"Right, Matt. Your friend here is absolutely not fine, he is one hundred percent doomed."  
"Oh."  
Matt looked up at Jona. This sucked.  
The Doctor scanned the boys with her screwdriver. Then she checked Yasmin for good measure. "good news is," she said finally, "No one is contaminated! Now, I need to do some work, so you two should-"  
She looked at the ectoplasm.  
Crud.  
The Dalek had vanished.  
"Well, that's no good!"She cried. "Come on then, Yas!" The girl looked up and followed her out the door.  
"You two!"  
The two boys looked up at The Doctor.  
She grinned.  
"Would you care for a ride in a space and time machine?"


End file.
